


The Parent-Teacher Association

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, more like they are somewhat irritated by each other to begin with, or junior school in the UK, well I say enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: When Yang is involved in yet another playground fight, her teacher has to deal with her equally combative parent. Can Qrow and Tai go beyond their mutual antipathy to reach a more harmonious association?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Parent-Teacher Association

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killer_Wails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Wails/gifts).



> Finally finished this - it's still Christmas, right? Hope you had a good one, Zeke 🙂

Qrow slumped into his chair as the last child left the room.

"'Bye Mr Branwen!"

Qrow raised a weary hand in acknowledgement, and finally there was quiet.

He loved his job. Mostly. You couldn't teach without basic dedication to the idea of passing on knowledge to the next generation.

But then there were days like today, when it rained continuously so the kids couldn't go out to let off steam. The tetchiness built up until somebody flipped. And as it almost always was, it was Yang.

Mostly, Qrow couldn't blame her. Today, though, she had pushed another child and they had banged their wrist hard on the edge of a table. No real harm done, but plenty of tears and recriminations, and the class hadn't settled afterwards. Now he could finally relax... once the materials were tidied away, the spelling books marked, and the lesson plans reviewed for the next day.

It was days like this when Qrow regretted giving up drinking.

_That was a bad joke. It wasn't even a joke._

He stood wearily and began to collect the worksheets which had been left on the tables. He crouched before the drawer unit to file them away, and was startled by a loud clatter behind him.

Qrow stood up, turning to find what he presumed was an angry parent heading his way.

"Uh, can I help you?"

"I doubt it, but you can try, I guess." The blond-haired man had a truculent look on his face, and he stopped a few feet from Qrow, his hands on his hips.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I will certainly try, Mr...?"

"Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long. I'm Yang's father."

Qrow saw the resemblance as he looked at the man more closely. Both Yang and her father had pleasant, open faces which could adopt a belligerent look when they were angry. Which was now, in his case.

"What can I do for you, Mr Xiao Long? Would you like to sit?"

"No, I wouldn't. Yang's outside so I can't be long. I just want to know what you intend to do about the scumbag kid who picked on her today."

Qrow sighed. "Is that how she told it? Not quite how it played out, I'm afraid. I believe some words were exchanged, and then she simply lashed out." He paused. "She does that, you know."

"Of course I know! I'm her father!" His raised voice cut into Qrow's head, and he gripped the chair back before he replied.

"I'm not disputing that." Qrow's voice was cold. "Often the parent gets a distorted account of the event, is all I'm saying. Yang—"

"She's a good girl, she wouldn't hit anyone unless they deserved it."

Qrow groaned inwardly at the man's logic.

"Mr Xiao Long, at this school we discourage violence as a means of settling a disagreement. Even when one of the participants _deserved it._ "

The other man was breathing heavily. Qrow noticed his hand balling into a fist. _I see where she gets it from_.

"I'm sorry you felt the need to come and speak when tempers are still a little frayed. As it's Parents' Evening next week, we can discuss the issue then, if you like."

Yang's father fixed Qrow with a stare from his blue eyes. "I suppose. But don't think I'm letting the matter drop!"

_I'm sure you won't._ Qrow's headachewas progressing nicely now.

"I'll see you next week, then." He held out his hand, but the angry man ignored it, turning on his heel and striding from the room.

After a moment, Qrow dug into his bag for the painkillers. Taking two with a gulp of water, he sat at the desk and began to mark his pupils' spelling books.

  


Tai managed to not let the classroom door slam behind him. He grabbed Yang's hand and marched towards the car park.

"Ow, Dad, slow down!" Yang pulled on his hand and dug her heels in.

"What! Oh sorry, honey..." Tai stopped, ruffling Yang's hair distractedly. They resumed walking more slowly.

"But... _did_ you start it, Yang? Did you say he had a face like a monkey?"

Yang giggled. "Well, he has."

Tai stopped, a horror-struck look on his face. "Wait, he's not a Faunus, is he? 'Cause you know we never poke fun at people because of their Faunus appearance."

"Nah, he's not." Yang's tone was dismissive. "He just looks like a monkey."

They'd reached the car, and as Tai unlocked it he said, "Hmph, well, you need to practice diplomacy, young lady."

Yang fastened her seat belt and directed an innocent look at her father. "What's diplomacy, Dad? Is it like when you were shouting at Mr Branwen?"

Tai sighed, waiting until they'd turned out of the school premises before answering. "No, it isn't. He just... riled me for some reason."

"Well, I like him. He tells us funny stories and sometimes brings in sweets."

"Okay, well, he's your teacher, not mine. I don't need to like him myself, I guess."

❖

Unlike some of his colleagues, Qrow rather enjoyed Parents' Evening. He generally had positive comments to make about each of the seven- and eight-year-olds in his class. Even when there were problems to discuss, they were mostly fairly minor.

He checked his list to see which name was next. _Yang Xiao Long_. Qrow felt his amenable mood vaporising as he stood to greet the irascible father.

"Mr Xiao Long, how nice to see you." He shook Tai's hand, sitting back down and putting his hands on his lap so he could rub his crushed fingers. "Hello, Yang."

"Hi. Mr Branwen!" Yang, perky as usual, pushed the surplus chair to one side as she sat down.

"So, let me tell you how Yang has been doing, and you can ask me any questions you may have."

Yang beamed as her teacher told her father how quick she was to grasp new ideas, how she was keen to help other pupils who were struggling, and how she excelled at sports. Her face fell as he moved on to her temper.

"She can overreact to a situation at times, and lashing out seems to be the only way she can cope. Is that a fair comment, Yang?" He turned his gaze to Yang, who shifted in her seat and looked down at her lap.

"Guess so," she mumbled.

Tai rested his elbows on the table. "This point is," he began, his voice raised a little, "I've taught Yang to look after herself, you know? To speak up, or act, when she sees something's wrong. And maybe she doesn't always apply it at the right time, but... that's how she is." He sat back, folding his arms and fixing Qrow with a stare.

Qrow considered him for a moment. Parents like this thought they were doing the right thing, but it made his job so much harder at times.

"I appreciate your intentions, Mr Xiao Long. Nevertheless, Yang's temper has got her into a few scrapes this term. She has to learn hitting out isn't the best way to solve a problem." Qrow smiled gently at Yang. "I know it's hard, Yang. Your judgement will get better, I'm sure."

"Right, well, if that's all you have to say—" Tai pushed his chair back as he got to his feet.

"Unless you have any questions?" Qrow tried to strike a friendly note. He wondered if Yang's father was always this antagonistic.

"No. Come on, Yang."

She jumped up. "Bye, Mr Branwen. See you tomorrow." Yang scampered after her father, who was halfway across the room already.

Qrow took a drink from his water bottle, relieved to have that one behind him. He checked his list, and mentally moved on to the next pupil.

❖

The term continued, with the usual ups and downs, and Qrow was pleased to see Yang had taken his words to heart. She was still boisterous in the playground, but there were no significant incidents which he had to deal with. At least, not until someone decided it would be fun to tease Ruby for having no mother.

Qrow seethed inside as he pulled the two children apart. _Why are kids so cruel sometimes?_ In all his years of teaching, he'd never known the answer to that question.

"Yang, that's _enough_. Amory, get away from her. Now, you two stand _completely_ still, while I check on Ruby."

He turned to the little girl stood a few feet away, knuckling her eyes and hiccuping. Yang's younger sister was less boisterous, and Qrow didn't know her very well. "Ruby, what happened?"

She began haltingly, glancing at Amory as she spoke. He was staring at the ground, hands in pockets and scuffing his feet. Qrow noticed his trembling lip and reddened face.

Yang was about to speak, but Qrow held up a hand. "You've done enough for now, Yang. Just be quiet." She stared at the sound of his stern voice, flushing slightly.

"Amory, I think you have something to say to Ruby."

He glanced up, before looking away. "Sorry, Ruby."

Ruby sniffed, her wide silver eyes watching the boy closely. Then she nodded silently, moving to Yang, who hugged her defiantly.

"And if you say that again—"

"He won't, Yang. Will you, Amory?"

He shook his head, rubbing his nose.

"Right, off you go, then. Yang, a word, please."

Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head. "Just let me know if he starts anything," Qrow heard her whisper. Ruby nodded, glancing at Qrow before walking slowly away.

The few interested onlookers had dispersed, and Qrow heaved a sigh. "Yang Xiao Long, what am I going to do with you?"

"It was _him_!" she burst out. "He said Summer died because she was stupid, so I had to hit him. Then he said Mum left because she hated me, so I had to hit him again."

Qrow realised he knew less about Yang's home life than he thought. _The girls have different mothers? And neither of them is at home?_ He knew he had to ascertain the facts, to better understand Yang's temper.

"Okay, Amory obviously shouldn't have said those things. But Yang, we've talked about this. Violence can't be the answer. If it was, everyone would be fighting with each other whenever there was a disagreement."

"Dad said I have to be strong, and watch out for Rubes." Yang's tone was sullen as they walked the length of the playground.

"There are many ways to be strong, Yang. Your father probably didn't mean it literally."

She peered up at him. "I don't know how to be strong then, apart from punching people."

Qrow's heart clenched at her words. "I know, it's difficult. And it does you credit that you want to protect Ruby, it really does. We just have to find another way for you to do that."

"Okay, then. Can I go now, Mr Branwen?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, and he smiled down at her.

"Off you go then, livewire."

She scampered off, Qrow watching her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

❖

Qrow's call was answered after several rings.

"So, you want a meeting, but not at the school?" Tai's puzzled voice was loud in Qrow's ear.

"I think it might be beneficial if we meet on— neutral ground, so to speak."

There was a short, mirthless laugh. "Okay... if you say so."

"Do you ever take the girls to the park after school?"

"Sometimes, if the weather's good, yeah."

"Maybe I could join you there next time. Just for an informal chat."

"Fair enough. I'll look in at home time then, and let you know."

❖

Good weather did not arrive until late the following week, and on Friday Tai presented himself at the door of Qrow's classroom.

"Uh, Mr Branwen? I'm taking the kids to the park... thought I'd better tell you."

Qrow had looked up as the door opened, and smiled at Tai's uncertain face. "Great, I'll be with you in a mo." He shrugged on his jacket and gathered his papers into the battered shoulder bag. "Right then, let's go."

Qrow followed Tai's car to the park, which was a short drive from the school. As the weather was fine, the playground equipment was busy. The two men leant against the fence which enclosed the play area, watching the girls as they scampered from one thing to the next.

"So..." Tai glanced at Qrow, whose brow was furrowed as he stared at the swings.

Qrow stood more upright, clearing his throat. "Yes, well... I wanted to speak to you, about Yang."

Tai groaned. "What now?" The tiredness in his voice was evident.

Qrow shot him a sidelong glance. "We had a bit of a chat in the playground the other day, after the most recent... incident."

"Okay. She didn't tell me."

"I wasn't aware of the... complexity of your family. The fact each girl has a different mother, for a start."

Tai pushed himself away from the fence. "You're getting a bit personal here." He watched Qrow, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't mean to. There's no call to get angry." Qrow's irritation at the other man quickly rose to the surface.

Tai sighed. "Sorry, it's just— never-ending, it seems. There's always something to deal with."

"No, I'm sorry. I just want to understand her situation better... so I can deal with her anger, should it happen again."

"And it very likely will." Tai sighed again. "She's a lovely kid, but she can be hard work. Ruby, on the other hand—"

"She seems placid by comparison. I don't have a class with her, but from what I've seen, she seems to roll with the punches. Metaphorically speaking, I mean."

"Yeah, Yang's the one with the punches. But she's never lashed out at Ruby. She always looks out for her."

"Yang's heart is very much in the right place. I think she needs an outlet for her energy." Qrow noticed Ruby waiting by the swings, never being bold enough to take one when it became empty. Yang noticed too, and grabbed the next vacant swing, calling to Ruby to come and climb on.

"Like that." Tai gestured with his thumb to where Yang was pushing Ruby gently on the swing. "She's a good girl. Doesn't take after her mother," he added, his laugh bitter.

"Oh?" Qrow said no more, not wishing to push for information.

"No, and anyway, she's—" Tai broke off as Ruby slipped from the swing, stumbling onto her knees. He was about to run over to her, but Yang was there, helping her sister up and smoothing her hair. Running a hand over his face, Tai said, "No, nothing like her mum."

The girls went to play on the seesaw, and Tai went back to leaning against the fence. He folded his arms across his chest, and cocked an eyebrow towards Qrow. "So, what did you want to say, exactly? Am I supposed to give you my life history, or something? 'Cause I'm not sure I want to do that."

Qrow sighed. "No, there's no need. I'd hoped... I don't know what I'd hoped, to be honest. But I can see you're not comfortable with sharing what is, admittedly, personal information. Sorry to have wasted your time. I'll... leave you to it." With a brief glance at Tai, he walked away briskly, leaving the other man staring after him.

Qrow frowned as he pulled out of the car park onto the road. _I didn't handle that well, and he's so damned prickly._ He'd learned that Yang's mother had been... difficult? So presumably she wasn't around any more. _But what about Ruby's mother?_ It seemed he'd have to find this information out some other way.

❖

After he'd given the girls their tea, Tai was tidying the kitchen, and thinking about Qrow. _Mr Branwen_ , he reminded himself. _He's not your friend._

With his first wife gone, and his second dead, Tai was lonely. He didn't socialise a great deal; it wasn't easy with two young children and no family nearby to babysit. _Seems I'm out of practice at being friendly,_ he thought, recalling Qrow's abrupt departure earlier. _Although why I should want to be friendly with him, I don't know._

He continued to think about Qrow, on and off until bedtime. _Was I rude? Can't always tell... maybe I should apologise?_ He decided to leave it until the following day, and then, maybe he'd text Qrow. _Mr Branwen, I mean._

❖

Qrow didn't worry too much that his weekends were taken up with lesson preparations. Living alone meant his time was his own, and one of the things he enjoyed about teaching, was coming up with innovative ways to present the topics they covered in class. So when his phone buzzed mid-morning on Saturday, he didn't welcome the interruption so much as find it irritating.

_Oh, it's Yang's father_. He read the message, his brows drawn together. _Well, I wasn't expecting an apology._

Tai offered to buy Qrow a coffee to say sorry for his unhelpfulness the previous day. The girls had started a martial arts class on Saturday afternoons, so he had an hour free, if Qrow was available.

_Why not? If it makes him feel better... and it might help in the future._ Qrow replied in the affirmative, then returned to his work. He had a late lunch, and headed out to meet Tai.

The coffee shop was not far from the hall where Yang and Ruby were at their class. Tai looked a little harassed, but he smiled when he saw Qrow.

"Look, Mr Branwen, I can come over as a bit unfriendly at times, I know. It's not deliberate, so if there's anything you want to know about the girls' home life or whatever, then just ask. And I'm buying the coffees."

"That's good of you, but please, call me Qrow. I'm not _your_ teacher, after all."

"Okay, and in that case, I'm Tai."

Qrow held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Tai."

The other smiled. "Likewise, Qrow. Now, coffee and cake?"

  


After enjoying the cake and chatting about nothing in particular for a while, Tai said, "Now, what do you need to know? To help Yang, I mean?"

"I'm not sure... if you could just give me a little of her family background, it should help me understand why she uses anger as a first resort. That's all I want to get at, really."

"Okay, then. Well, Yang's mother and I married young. It shouldn't have happened, but... Yang was on the way so it seemed the right thing to do. It didn't work out... we disagreed about everything, and she left before Yang's first birthday."

Qrow made a sympathetic noise, but said nothing.

"I'd known Summer for a long while. She helped me out when Yang was a baby... we got close, and decided to give it a go. Ruby was born, everything was great—" He broke off, picking up his coffee cup then putting it back on the saucer with a clatter. "She was a paramedic... there was a bad traffic accident, and she was hit by some reckless idiot while she was working in the road. Died in hospital without regaining consciousness." Tai stared at the table, his face flushed and his eyes glistening. "She loved her job, and it killed her."

Qrow swallowed. He'd not heard any of this at school, and his heart went out to the man across the table. He put out a hand and rested it on Tai's arm. "I'm so sorry, if I'd known—"

Tai looked up. His smile was wobbly as he said, "It's not your fault, Qrow. I don't talk about it much. It was two years ago now, and I still haven't got used to it."

Qrow was silent for a long moment. "I don't imagine you ever will. Life goes on... but it can't be the same. It must have been very hard for you, with two small children and no-one else. You don't have family nearby, at all?"

"No... what there is, don't live close enough to help."

Qrow realised his fingers were unconsciously brushing the sleeve of Tai's hoodie. He drew his hand back, his face warming a little. "Look, I don't know if it would be any use, but if at any time you need... another pair of hands, or whatever... I'd be glad to help."

Tai looked at him, a mildly startled expression on his face.

Qrow shrugged. "I'm fond of Yang. Probably shouldn't say that, as a teacher to a parent... but as one person to another..."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, Qrow. You're— that's kind. But I wouldn't want you to get into trouble at school, or anything..."

"No, you're okay. It isn't like a doctor-patient situation, you know. It isn't unknown for a teacher and a parent to be in a relationship— not that— I'm not saying— oh gods, you know what I mean." Qrow's face reddened as he stumbled over his words.

Tai chuckled. "I think so." He glanced at his watch. "They'll be finished in ten minutes; I should get going."

Qrow stood up. "Thanks for filling me in, and sorry to make you go over stuff which is painful for you."

"It's probably something I should talk about more. Just don't get the chance, often."

"Any time you feel the need. You've got my number." Qrow picked up the tray and they walked towards the door. As he placed it in the rack, he remarked, "A martial arts class seems like a good idea. It should help Yang direct some of her energy more usefully."

"Yeah, that was my thinking."

They stood on the pavement. Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad we managed to have a coffee without either of us losing our temper, anyway."

Tai's eyes crinkled as he smiled at Qrow. "Quite an achievement. We could— well, your free time is probably all taken up with other stuff anyway, and your partner wouldn't like it... though you could bring her, if we have coffee again?"

Qrow frowned as he tried to unravel Tai's words. "There isn't a _her_ , or a _him_ either. And I do have _some_ free time. Despite what we say, teachers don't work every minute of every day. And doing this again sounds like a good idea to me."

Tai looked along the street before his gaze returned to Qrow's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed... I'll just shut up, shall I?"

Qrow grinned. "Might be a good idea."

Tai huffed out a breath. "See, all this polite social behaviour is alien to me. I always put my foot in it."

"No harm done. You can buy me another coffee if you like, as compensation."

Tai smiled. "I will. Well, I'd best be off to get the girls. See you, Qrow."

"Take care, Tai. See you soon."

Qrow turned and set off along the street. Tai watched him for a moment, before heading to the hall to collect his daughters.

❖

Coffee on a Saturday afternoon became a regular occurrence. The initial animosity between the two men had evaporated, and they found they enjoyed each other's company, even when there was no discussion regarding Yang's behaviour at school. Qrow observed this had improved, and attributed it to the martial arts classes.

Now he was more relaxed, Tai's easygoing disposition was evident. Qrow realised he had laughed more in the last few weeks, than he could remember ever doing before.

Tai never missed the opportunity to make Qrow chuckle, delighting in the sound, and wondering how he ever thought Yang's teacher was irritating and opinionated.

❖

One Tuesday when Qrow was on playground duty, Yang ran up to him, and asked breathlessly, "Are you going out with my dad?"

Qrow spluttered his coffee back into his mug. "What? Yang... you can't ask questions like that! And no, of course not. Your dad wouldn't go out with a man, would he?"

"He did once before, after Mum died. Not for long, though." She looked thoughtful. "Would you go out with him, if he asked you?"

"I—" Qrow stopped walking, sensing the heat rising on his cheeks. "That's what is called a hypothetical question, Yang. It means, that isn't going to happen. So there's no point in me answering it, is there."

"No, but _would_ you? I think he likes you." She grinned at him. "Dad and Mr Branwen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Yang, that's enough." Qrow's voice was stern, his face equally so. "I'm a friend of your father, and that is something which happens outside of school. It's not appropriate to talk about this kind of thing here."

Yang looked away, her mouth turned down. "He's been a lot happier at home, that's all." She walked away, feet kicking at the ground, before breaking into a run and disappearing into a group of children.

Qrow started to walk again, very slowly. _What could Yang know... she's only seven years old._ He thought of Tai's smile, his blue eyes, and the interesting fact that he'd dated at least one man in the past. Qrow shook his head slightly. You really couldn't assume anything from what a child said.

  


"You said _what_?" Tai's voice was loud as he stared at Yang. Ruby glanced up from her book, biting her lip at her father's raised voice.

"I thought—" Yang's voice was wobbly as her hands pulled at each other repeatedly. "You said you liked him, and... I thought it would be like Callum." She looked up at Tai, her eyes glistening.

Tai's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have shouted." He held his arms out and Yang was wrapped in a firm hug.

"S-sorry, Dad. I was just trying to help. Mr Branwen's nice and you talk about him a lot."

Tai stiffened momentarily. _Do I? Oh._

"Well, never mind. I'm sure he's got better things to do, anyway." Tai gave her a squeeze. "Now, talking of school, what homework do you have tonight?"

  


After the girls were in bed, Tai picked up his phone. He put it down again, and went to fetch a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Setting the beer on the low table, he took his phone again and sent a message to Qrow.

_Sorry about the silly stuff Yang said at school today_

Qrow didn't see the message immediately. When he finally flopped onto the sofa, he took his phone and saw the notification. Biting his lip, he replied.

_That's okay, it did surprise me a bit. Especially when she said something about you having a boyfriend once... Kids, eh?_

Tai's response was prompt.

_To be fair, she was telling the truth about that_

The message stopped Qrow's breath for a moment. He'd assumed Tai, having had two female partners, was straight. _Rookie error..._ of course _he could be bi..._ Qrow ran a hand through his hair. He'd finally admitted to himself that he felt an attraction to the other man, and now there might be a chance?

_So... I'll just say this so we're both clear. I'm into guys. So that's that_

Qrow hit send before he had a chance to erase the message. What was the worst that might happen? Tai would say he wasn't interested, and maybe their Saturday afternoon meet-ups would stop. At least he'd know.

There was no reply for several minutes. Qrow nibbled at a fingernail, and was about to get up when the message arrived.

_That's interesting_

Qrow stared at his phone. What was he supposed to make of that? And how might he reply?

As his fingers hovered over the phone, another message arrived.

_So, d'you fancy going out sometime? It'd have to be with the girls, though. This is the point where you carefully back away, if you like_

Qrow laughed out loud. Tai had that effect on him.

_Yes. That's okay. And this is me not backing away_

  


Tai looked at Qrow's three responses, and smiled broadly. Now he'd never know if he would have got around to contacting Qrow himself; thanks to Yang, he wouldn't have to.

They arranged to meet up the following Sunday. A film and a meal if it was wet; a trip to an animal park if it was dry.

Qrow decided that either way, the presence of Yang and Ruby meant it would be the most unusual first date he'd ever been on.

❖

Bad weather at the weekend meant it was the indoor option. Tai found a suitable film showing locally which the girls hadn't seen, and afterwards they went to a pizza restaurant to eat. Once their order was taken, the girls busied themselves with the colouring activities provided at the table. Qrow and Tai finally had a few moments to themselves.

"So, how d'you feel going out with someone with two kids?"

Qrow smiled at him. He felt as if he'd been smiling all afternoon.

"It's not so bad, after spending a week with about thirty of them."

"Fair point." Tai paused, watching his daughters with a fond smile. "I hope— well, I hope you can put up with it. And me. You know I'm not always a little ray of sunshine."

"C'mon, Tai, don't put yourself down. Neither of us did so well at the start, did we?"

"I guess not. Better now though?"

Qrow rubbed a thumb along the edge of Tai's hand, where it rested on the table between them. "Much better."

"Mr Branwen! Are you and Dad going to get all lovey-dovey?" Yang's voice held a note of horror, while Ruby giggled behind her hand.

"Yang, I think perhaps you and Ruby can call me Qrow outside of school. And anyway, what if we did? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"'Spose so. But it's funny... you're so old."

Tai looked at Qrow, one eyebrow raised. They both laughed, and after a moment the girls joined in.

The food arrived, and all thoughts turned to eating. _This is much nicer than eating alone at home_. Qrow wasn't sure if this new situation might cause difficulties in his school relationship with Yang, but he knew he'd try hard to make it work.

Tai glanced at Qrow when he wasn't looking. He'd appreciated Qrow's dark hair and pale skin from the start, even when he'd been angry with him. Now, sitting close to him, the view was even better. Leaning over, he whispered in Qrow's ear. "I'm looking forward to getting you alone at some point."

Qrow's fork clattered onto his plate as he turned to look at Tai, his cheeks flushing pink. "That was a bit unexpected. Not an unwelcome thought, though."

Tai risked a hand brushing against Qrow's leg beneath the table. Qrow's hand joined it, fingers slotting between Tai's comfortably. This might be tricky to navigate, but he was enjoying the prospect of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
